A Bad Day for Guido/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: TBA) (Morning in Manhattan, New York. The Bright Circle was rising in the sky as we see Guido the Microraptor, feeling light penetrating through his eyelids as he struggles to stay asleep. The Bright Circle’s light was penetrating its way into the window of Rocky's old apartment above Rex's Pizza) Guido: Ugh, not now. Just a few more minutes. (Guido could hear footsteps around him, and from how they sounded, he knew it could only be Cera the Triceratops, the Threehorn) Cera: Well, weirdo, are you gonna get up or not?! Guido: Snoring Cera: Ugh! (slams her left front foot to the floor) WAKE UP, GUIDO!!! Guido: (wakes up) Augh! (falls to the floor) Cera: So, the little weirdo wakes up in the wet window. Female Voice: Ahem! (A yellow Pteranodon named Etta, with her father, Pterono, an orange-brown Pteranodon, and Etta grandfather, and Pterano's father, Swooper, a blue-green Harpactognathus ''were standing at the 2 young ones. Etta: What did you do, Cera? Cera: Uhh... I was telling Guido to wake up. Swooper: Well, that NOT how you wake up someone. Let him wake up. Pterano: Sniffs Eugh! What's that smell? Oh. Guido. Did you wet yourself that night? (Guido looks at his chest, his feathers, his tail, and his wing-like arms were drenched in urine that wasn’t his own) Cera: Softly Guido: (angrily) CERA!! You do this to me?!? Cera: Uhh... Etta: Cera! Did you really do this to this Glider on purpose?! Cera: Well, HE should do what a weirdo could do. Pterano: You think you could get away with your disgusting joke like that?! That's not funny, Cera! Guido: GRR!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!! Swooper: Now, now, Guido. Calm down. Guido: I don't WANT to calm down until ''I ''get cleaned up! Groans How many baths is this gonna get this off? Pterano: I'll use the sink. Guido: (to Cera) Ooh. I'M GONNA- Pterano: Guido, listen! You're NOT going to do that! Just calm down and I'll clean you, OK? Guido: (calmly) OK. Etta: Don’t move from that spot... (Cera runs outside) Aaaaand she's gone. (Pterano took Guido to the sink. Pterano turns on the water and Guido began washing. Etta grabs a treestar and soaks it and Guido grabs the wet treestar and rubbed the wet spots off to dry himself. Etta turns off the water and Guido climbs up to the counter, with his eyes looking quite furious) Pterano: There. All cleaned. Guido: Why did Cera did this to me?! Pterano: OK, let's not start saying bad things. Calm down and have some breakfast and you can go play with your friends. (Swooper hand Guido the worms) Guido: (happily) Oh, my favorite. Thanks, Swooper. Swooper: Oh, Spider-Man and I found these at the park. Guido: Ohh. Why did Cera think I'm a stupid weirdo?!! Etta: We're doing everything I can to get her to stop. Guido: MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET CERA'S FATHER!!! Etta: Hey! Don’t yell at me, Guido. I know you want this, but that doesn’t mean you have to raise your voice like that. Please settle down. (Guido looks away and crossed his wing-like arms, thinking of how to get Cera back.) Swooper: Are you OK? Guido: OK?! OK?!!?! After what happen this morning? Swooper: I just wanna check on you to make sure you're alright. Guido: (eats a worm) OK, I'm going outside. I got friends to play. Pterano: Hey hello to my nephew for me. Etta: And Spider-Man too. Guido: OK. (flies off) Swooper: So, you and your father want to take a flight above the city? Etta: Oh, yes, Grandpa. (thinks) ''I hope Guido will have a good day. (We cut to Guido, humming to himself as he flew over Manhattan and admired all the gorgeous sights above the streets. Then, he see a 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Hey! Guido: Hey, Spider-Man. How are ya doin' Spider-Man: Waiting for any crimes. Guido: OK. (hears a scream) Who screamed? It could be Littlefoot. It could be Chomper. Or Rocky. It could be-- Gasps PETRIE!! Hold on! I'm coming! (dives down to the sidewalk on 44th St.) Hello? Anybody there? Voice: (jumps out of nowhere) RRRAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Guido: Yaaaaahhh!!! (falls backwards into a heap of trash, looks to see Shorty, a young green Brachiosaurus, a Longneck) Shorty: Laughing Oh! You should’ve seen the look on your face! Guido: (angrily) Shorty! You stupid Longneck! Shorty: Oh, c'mon. It's only me. I was just playing. Guido: Agh!! First Cera, and now you?! Huffs This whole thing had been a prank. Shorty: Oh, let me guess. Did Cera wet you this morning? Guido: How did you know that?! Shorty: Hmm. Guido: You never truly care, do you!? Shorty: Of course. TBA Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts